


The boy who waited

by bunnysworld



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tardis landed by the lake and Amy wonders about the old bloke sitting at the shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy who waited

**Author's Note:**

> Another one. 
> 
> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt Crossover.
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta!

"Who's the old bloke, Doctor?"

"That's Merlin, Amy."

" _The_ Merlin?"

"Yes, Amy, the most powerful warlock through all of time and space."

"What's he doing there, sitting by the lake, staring at that little island?"

"He's waiting."

"What for?"

"For the most important man in his life to come back. He's been waiting for 1500 years now and from what I've seen, he has quite a bit of waiting ahead of him."

"He's been waiting for 1500 years?"

"More or less, yes."

"And they call _me_ 'the girl who waited'...."


End file.
